Cutting tools are often used with cutting inserts. The cutting inserts can be clamped to the cutting tool by bringing a clamping mechanism of the cutting tool to a clamped position. When the cutting insert needs to be replaced, the clamping mechanism can be brought to an unclamped position and the cutting insert can then removed and replaced with another such cutting insert.
US 2010/0104384A1, CA 1070098 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,227 disclose cutting tools, clamping mechanisms and cutting inserts.